


Backseat

by bestGuesses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Dom Castiel, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Impala, Smut, Sub Dean, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestGuesses/pseuds/bestGuesses
Summary: Dean is on a midnight drive when Castiel flies into the car with a question. Dean is more than ready to answer it- in great detail.





	Backseat

**Author's Note:**

> really quick- this isnt how i type while writing. i understand that can scare some people away, i do use proper capitalization and whatnot  
> hey so this is my first work on ao3. constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! i apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes, i do have the tendency to miss mistakes like that while editing. also, keep in mind the timing for this is a bit all over the place. it's past demon!dean but cas still has his wings, so sorry if that seems confusing at all. hope you enjoy!

Dean let out a long sigh as he silently stepped out of the motel room, his breath taking form as fog in the cool midnight air. He saw his Baby sitting in the cold, and gave the machine a fond smile. He grabbed her keys from his belt loop and unlocked the car, taking a seat on the cool leather. He plugged the keys into the ignition, turning the radio's volume on low as AC/DC played silently through the vehicle. Dean pulled out of the parking spot and driveway before driving off down the dark road into the nearby woods. It was always soothing to go for a drive when he couldn't sleep, the low hum of the Impala's engine providing some strange sense of relief that not even alcohol could provide. It was his personal resting time that not even Sam knew about. It was a moment for him and himself alone.

Dean also used this time to think. He'd think about many things during that time, and for some reason, he didn't address many of those thoughts with the same shame that he did around Sam. His macho bravado was one of the few things he had going for him, but it was also stressful to keep up. The only people who knew even a hint of how he actually felt were Sam and Cas. Sam was his brother who could truly push anything out of him if he truly wanted to.

Cas was... _Cas_.

Castiel was strange in almost every aspect. His childlike naivety yet seemingly endless intelligence. The way he would cock his head to the side- much like a dog- when something confused him. How he could switch from clueless to badass to caring in the span of seconds. He was blunt, and he hardly knew what was going on. Castiel was just odd.

And Dean adored it.

His night drives were the only time he'd willingly admit it, but Cas was right when he informed Sam of their, "more profound bond." Dean didn't know what it was, but something about the angel had him endlessly gravitating towards him. They had certainly both majorly fucked up many times, and that seemed to bond them even further. The big difference was that Cas was always loyal, even when he wasn't. Everything he did was in the Winchester's best interest (at least, that was how he saw it,) and he had chosen the brothers over the entirety of Heaven multiple times.

There were also smaller things that entranced Dean just as much, like the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he looked at Dean. Like how he would wait outside of Dean's door all night while the hunter was asleep and would constantly stay on guard for any incoming threats. How, even when Dean would go as far as attacking him, he never fought back.

Dean tried not to think about his demon days. He made many decisions he regretted and didn't truly address it unless he felt he needed to. He tried to use the experience to better himself, and explore more of who he truly was.

For example, his sexuality.

Dean would never openly admit it, outside of his own personal time, but he knew that he wasn't straight. He knew he was attracted to males just as much as he was to females, if not more so, but he never truly showed it. Sam seemed to have a vague idea of his brother's bisexuality but rarely brought it up. Dean would always just dismiss it anyway, keeping any and all gay thoughts pent-up at all times.

Except during his midnight drives.

That was also part of where Cas came in. The angel, albeit unknowingly, was the one who paved the way for Dean to finally accept himself as anything other than 100% straight. Dean was certainly attracted to him, probably more so than anyone else he had met. His permanent sex hair that still managed to look neat and professional. His piercing blue eyes that could put the sky to shame any day. The way his stance would get almost sharper when he was angry and how he would relax around the Winchesters. How his trenchcoat was always securely wrapped over his shoulders and his white-button up was accessorized by a navy blue tie that only seemed to accentuate the blue of his eyes.

Needless to say, Cas was attractive, and it didn't take a gay man to see that.

Dean swerved around a turn in the road seamlessly, the movement slow and natural. The trees formed a canopy over the roof of the car as their trunks darkened the entire scene. It was beautifully haunting. It was similar to the kind of place an ax-murderer would hide, but it also had that natural beauty that most stretches of natural land held. The darkness was almost taunting Dean to run away and never look back. The branches seemed to reach out to him, their leaves dewy and holding a sense of security.

Dean loved it.

Driving through the forest was refreshing and gave him time to collect himself. He was able to sort out his priorities, his needs, his wants. There were many things that Dean felt were missing, like his life was a puzzle and his late-night excursions allowed him to flip all of the pieces over and categorize them. Putting them together could be saved for the morning. Dean could feel his thoughts shift back to a particular trenchcoat-clad angel.

Out of all of Dean's wants and needs, Castiel certainly topped the list. Dean knew Castiel didn't feel the same- he probably couldn't. He was an angel and Dean was a hunter, it just wouldn't work out, no matter how desperately Dean wanted it to. It also seemed that when Castiel did take an interest in people romantically, he'd always go for women. Hannah, the reaper Dean hadn't bothered to remember- both were prime examples of Castiel's heterosexuality. Dean just let out a sigh, deciding to change the mental topic.

At least until Castiel zapped into the car.

Dean could hear the familiar flutter of wings and sensed the angel's presence in the passenger seat.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas," Dean gave a small smile to the angel.

"I have a question," The angel stated.

"What is it?"

"How does intercourse with a male feel?"

Dean choked on air and slammed on the brakes, thankful there were no other cars around. He pulled off to the side of the road and pulled the keys out of the ignition before turning to Cas.

"Excuse me?"

"How does sex with another male feel?" Castiel repeated as if it were the easiest question to answer in the universe.

"How would I know?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head.

"You're much more educated on sex than I am. I assumed you knew. I can go ask Sam-"

"Don't!" Dean squeaked out before he realized what he had said. Castiel paused and turned to stare at the Winchester, his blue eyes boring into the hunter's green. That was when Dean realized he had nothing to answer with and simply stared back at Cas. He then paused.

"It depends on whether you're..." He paused uncomfortably, "Topping or bottoming."

"Pardon?" The angel questioned, clearly confused. Dean thought for a moment and held up a finger.

"Top," He stated, showing Castiel his finger, "And bottom," He continued, making a circle with his fingers. When the angel only tilted his head further, Dean placed his finger through the loop, raising an eyebrow as understanding flooded the angel's expression.

"How does it feel to top?" Cas asked. Dean seemed to think for a moment.

"I- uh, wouldn't know, but I'd have to assume it feels similar to being with a woman?"

"Show me."

Dean glanced over at the other man, his expression a strange concoction of confusion, lust, and surprise.

"I don't think you understand what you're asking right now, Cas."

"Dean. I may seem naive but I am not an idiot."

"Oh."

Dean felt stupid with his response. He had a hot angel literally asking to fuck and all he had to say was "oh." As he struggled to come up with a response, Cas snapped and suddenly they were in the backseat, the angel hovering over the hunter who was now laying across the smooth leather.

"Do I have your consent?" He asked.

"Hell yeah you do," Dean stated. Cas wasted no time in connecting their lips, his tongue sliding into the hunter's mouth as he ground down onto him. Dean let out a gasp that was immediately swallowed by Castiel's kiss and was it just him or was it getting hot in there? Suddenly there was shuffling and Dean's shirt was gone, thrown off to the side. Cas' lips were attatched to his collarbone, trailing down to his nipple and gently tugging on it with his teeth. Dean whined lowly, squirming as the leather seats squeaked under him. The angel suddenly began sucking, leaving marks all over the hunter's chest and neck. Dean was in a daze that, frankly, he didn't want to get out of.

At least until Cas unzipped his fly.

Suddenly, everything seemed to be too little- a simple tease of what was to come. The hunter couldn't help but moan needily as he kicked his boots off and slid his jeans down. Eventually, they were bare entirely except for their underwear, their clothes scattered throughout the cramped space of the car. Dean could feel a wet spot forming in his underwear as he leaked pre-cum. Castiel was still focused on leaving bruises all over Dean's neck, so Dean began to try and grind against him. The friction still wasn't enough, and Castiel simply let out a low chuckle.

Dean nearly came in his pants from that sound alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, Castiel stood on his knees and placed a thumb under the elastic of his own underwear, snapping it against his hips and biting his lip, looking up at Dean through half-lidded eyes. Dean watched Cas with wide eyes as he leaned forward and began to plant light kisses down his body, starting from his neck at the base of his ear. The touch was so light it tickled, but it still left Dean a whining mess under the angel.

_His_ angel.

And then there was a blinding light flooding Dean's senses as he felt a hand wrap around his hard cock- one that wasn't his own. He laid there, bare and only illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight through the trees. When the hand began pumping up and down, Dean clawed at the leather as he attempted to find a steady thing to grab on to and ground him. Cas simply held a dangerous smirk as he watched Dean unravel, going from his manly exterior to a whining, moaning mess desperate for any touch. Castiel took pity on him and began to slowly pull his own underwear down. Dean watched intently as the angel's own erection sprung free from his cloth prison. Dean glanced from side to side before holding up a finger and opening a compartment he had built into the backs of the seats. He grabbed a bottle of lube, tossing it to the angel and closing the compartment.

"The things I could do to you," Castiel chuckled. Dean gulped in anticipation, mostly because who would expect the nerdy angel to suddenly become entirely dominant in bed. Dean was forcefully yanked out of his trance by Cas spurting lube onto his fingers. The sound itself was far from sexy, but when his fingers ran over his hole Dean forgot entirely about the bottle's existence. He had never been with a man, and even though nothing too interesting had happened yet, he found himself far more turned on than he'd ever been with any woman. Suddenly, there was a finger pushing into him and Dean couldn't help but squirm.

"You're so tight..." Castiel muttered.

"Probably because I've never bottomed before," Dean stated, seemingly nonchalantly until he was cut off by a gasp, one of his own.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week. How does that sound, _prince?"_ He practically snarled the words into Dean's ear, grinning when he saw the shudder trail down the hunter's back.

Dean whimpered a response as Castiel slid another finger into his hole. The hunter winced, but as the angel pumped his digits in and out the small hisses of pain turned into pleas for something more... filling.

Suddenly, Cas pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the back of one of the leather seats. Dean shuddered, his face flushed and his cock leaking clear pre-cum, glinting in the moonlight.

"You will address me as Castiel, not Cas. Do you understand?" He growled, leaning down to nip on the lobe of the Winchester's ear as he spoke.

"Y-yes... Castiel," Dean stated, the name sounding somewhat foreign on his tongue. He was so used to calling him Cas, but any thoughts of the strangeness were diminished when Castiel grabbed one of his nipples, twisting it lightly between his thumb and index finger. Dean gasped, squirming for more.

"Good boy," The angel smiled. That smile was something unfamiliar, new, but unbelievably hot. It was more of a smirk than a smile, and it managed to convey some sadistic dominance that Dean couldn't help but fall under the trance of. His words? They were molten honey, dripping off of his tongue and enticing Dean with the sweetness, but burning him with unbelievable and dark passion.

He'd never been happier to be completely at the mercy of someone.

"I wonder how well you'll take me. That tight little ass taking my entire cock? Tell me, princess, are you up for the challenge?" Castiel all but sneered.

"Y-yes Cas... tiel," Dean stated, quickly correcting himself upon a sharp glance from the dominant.

"Good, I'm not in the mood for a brat."

Dean nearly made a slutty comeback before he felt something- hot, heavy, and blunt against his hole. He let out a small whine as Castiel's eyes remained glued on his own cock.

"Please Castiel, I need you so bad- so bad," Dean whined. Cas gave a grin.

"Beg for it. Beg for my cock pounding in and out of your ass. You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'll be such a good slut for me, won't you?"

"Yes Castiel!" Dean cried out, desperately trying to push against his cock. The angel simply tsked and pinned him down harder, likely leaving bruises on the taller's shoulders.

"I believe I told you to beg, Dean. Unless you don't want me?" Cas threatened. Dean shook his head frantically.

"No, please! I want you in me- please. I'll take all of you and you can use me as much as you want, just please," Dean practically sobbed. He was so unbelievably hard, but it wasn't enough to cum. He needed some sort of physical contact.

"Good job, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Castiel asked. Dean let out a pitiful sob as Cas finally began to push in, watching the tip of his hard cock disappear into the warm tightness of Dean. This, of course, wasn't enough for the hunter who let out a cry for more. Castiel pushed him up so his head was leaning against the freezing glass of one of the back windows. He then rested one of his hands on the window next to Dean's head, pushing in all the way at an agonizingly slow pace.

"So tight and so good for me, you take my cock so good. Can you take me pounding into you until you spill all over these seats? I have much more self-control than you do, Dean. I could tease you all day. I could push you to the edge only to grab you before you fall. Would you let me do that?" The angel asked. His tone remained dominant, his voice a whiskey Dean was already hopelessly drunk on.

"Yes- Castiel, please!" He cried out. Everything was too much and not enough, and Castiel hadn't even actually started properly fucking him

"Good," Was all the angel said as he slowly pulled out. He slammed back into Dean, who let out a squeak upon the sudden movement. He repeated the motion a few times before picking up a more rhythmic pace, properly fucking the hunter who was clawing down the angel's back and pulling his hair. He leaned forward to kiss the Winchester and slammed into his prostate. Dean screamed- and actually screamed- in pleasure. He could have sworn he was seeing stars at that point.

"I need you to tell me when you're going to cum, can you do that Dean?" The angel questioned. Dean nodded his head as Castiel's thrusts sped up, pounding into him with more force than he'd expected. The hunter was moaning like a whore, strings of curses and moans tumbling from his parted lips.

"I'm close- please- more!" The hunter moaned. Castiel did manage to speed up and wrapped his fingers around the hunter's cock. Dean could feel the fire building up, and knew he was about to cum. At least, until Castiel forcefully placed his thumb over his slit. Dean cried out as Castiel continued thrusting into him, hitting the exact same spot repeatedly.

"Please!" Dean was practically crying at that point, the pleasure too much. Castiel continued pounding into him before eventually slowing down. He leaned over to the hunter's ear.

"Cum," He ordered as he released his hand. Dean screamed in pleasure, his vision going white as he reached his climax and spilled white all over his stomach and chest. Castiel continued fucking into him, filling him up soon after due to the tightness of Dean's orgasm. He pulled out slowly, sweat clinging to his body.

"That was..." The angel began, trying to think of a word to describe their previous situation.

"Something I'd like to do again. Not now, but later," Dean smiled sleepily. Castiel returned the gesture, going back to his normal awkward self. He leaned in for a kiss, one that wasn't completely sloppy and lust-driven, but rather much gentler and more loving. Dean returned it, his eyes fluttering shut. When Castiel pulled away, he snapped his fingers and completely cleaned both of them up. He then managed to clothe them both with just a thought before plopping his head down on the hunter's chest.

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Night, Cas."


End file.
